Holiday Unwrapped (TV special)
"Holidays Unwrapped" is a Christmas-themed "TV special". The TV special ties into the 'Enchatria Holidays' doll lines. Description A Christmas Special in Enchatria Girls and getting and lots and lots of gifts until' December 25th Summary At Wendy Wonder's house, the Enchatria Girls wake up after spending the previous night studying for a school test. Despite their all-night study session, they are sleep-deprived and underprepared for their test. Luckily, after seeing light snowfall outside, Rachel Finster comes up with the idea of making a fake snow day in order to get Principal Goodway to cancel school. In the montage that follows, the girls set up a fake snow day display outside Enchatria High School. Lori Creaser makes a snowman out of potatoes (with some interference by a hungry raccoon); Abby Snowglode paints a large portrait of the school courtyard covered in snow; Zee Kazaam directs her animal friends to make snow from ice blocks, which Wendy then spreads across the courtyard, and Judy von Puckett spends the whole time knitting a scarf for Pinkie's potato snowman. Principal Goodway and Vice Principal Hundinger see the result of the girls' work outside Goodway's office window. Before Goodway cancels school for the day, however, Cranky Michael sees through the ruse, and the girls are caught and punished with detention after their test. It is revealed that Rachel Finster's snow day project was actually a way to prepare her and her friends for their test on water vapor. At Lori Creaser's house, Lori is baking a soufflé for Judy. She explains to Abby that she bakes a soufflé for Judy every year, but she always fails to deliver it to her before it deflates. This year, Lori plans out the perfect route to deliver the soufflé to Judy's house within seven minutes, but she and Abby discover a raging snowball fight happening on her front yard. Abby and Lori attempt to break through the war-like battlefield, even trying to call a ceasefire, but the two sides refuse to stop hurling snowballs. After briefly incapacitating Gina Miller, Abby recruits Jack Andrews's help in getting Lori across the yard, but Jack is quickly taken out. Abby eventually sacrifices herself so that Lori can make it the rest of the way, but seven minutes pass, and Lori fears she will once again fail to deliver her soufflé in time. Just then, Judy unexpectedly appears, and Lori quickly gives her the soufflé before it deflates. Judy finds the soufflé absolutely delicious, and Lori is happy that she succeeded in preserving her and Judy's holiday tradition. When Rachel Finster pops out of a snowman and tries to hit Lori and Judy with snowballs, Rarity shields them with her magical geode powers. At Gina Miller's house, Gina and her family are setting up their annual holiday harvest and juice-making party, to which Gina invited Wendy Wonders. Gina mentions to Wendy that Finn and Flenn swindle her and her family at the party every year. The Miller family decides to out-swindle the Finn Flenn brothers this year by setting traps for them, and Wendy offers to help. Through Wendy's instruction, the Miller family sets up for their juice-making party and plans to sell Finn and Flenn a jug of salt-and-pepper water instead of their signature fruit juice. As the party gets underway, Finn and Flenn arrive and, promising to have no tricks up their sleeves this year, offer to trade some of the Miller family's juice with a fake diamond. Once the trade is fulfilled, Finn and Flenn drive off, and Wendy and her friends believe they have successfully swindled the brothers. However, Finn and Flenn, having seen through their deception, reappear and make off with the juice that Wendy and her friends had hidden away. Gina and her family believe Finn and Flenn have swindled them yet again, but Wendy reveals she predicted that the brothers would see through their deception. She set up cardboard standees of party guests and made Finn and Flenn believe the party started earlier than usual, causing them to make off with salt-and-pepper water as originally planned. With their deception truly successful, Wendy and the Millers celebrate over juice. The Enchatria Girls go to Abby Snowglode's storage locker to retrieve bags of toys to give out to kids at the Toys for Kids Festival. After a brief period of figuring out who has the storage locker key, Abby realizes she left it in her locker at school, which is closed for winter break. In front of the school, some of the girls come up with heist ideas to break into the school and retrieve the key. Abby comes up with an idea of sneaking in through the air vents, disabling the security system, and distracting the janitor before getting the key. Lori Creaser comes up with the idea of luring Principal Goodway outside with a plate of cupcakes and sneaking into the school while she is distracted. Gina Miller comes up with the idea of using her super strength to lift up the entire school. Wendy disapproves of all these ideas that amount to breaking and entering, and she comes up with the far simpler idea of calling Principal Goodway's phone and asking her to open the school doors for Wendy and her friends. Once they have the key to Abby's storage locker, they deliver the toys to the Toys for Kids Festival at the Enchatria Mall. Afterward, Abby suggests they cash in their gift cards and go shopping. Wendy realizes she left the gift cards at school, but she has another idea for a heist. At the Enchatria Mall, the Enchatria Girls get together for a Secret Santa-like holiday gift exchange, but Rachel Finster forgot to get a gift for Elsa McMorgan. She races through the mall to find a last-minute present, but nearly every store has a long line of people waiting to shop. Luckily, Tim Plaisence works at one of the mall stores, and he allows Rachel to cut to the front of the wait line. Rachel decides to put up with Timmy's obnoxiousness in order to get the perfect gift for Elsa. Timmy shows Rachel a multitude of store items—clothes, fidget spinners, sporting goods, virtual reality goggles, extendable high-five arms, etc.—but Rachel does not consider anything he shows her to be suitable for Elsa's tastes. He eventually suggests an instant camera to replace Elsa's camera that broke the previous year. Rachel Finster approves of the camera, buys it from Timmy, and thanks him for his help. Upon returning to her friends, Rachel Finster gives Elsa McMorgan the instant camera, and even though Tim Plaisence had already replaced her broken camera, she loves Rachel Finster's gift. The rest of the girls exchange gifts as well, and the short ends with Scarlett Ferris & her 2 friend Penelope & Melody gifting each other with extendable high-five arms. At Enchatria High, Gina Miller meets with her friends and suggests starting a new holiday tradition. She explains that every year for her family's Harvest Festival, her family takes a theme photo to send to their friends, and she suggests she and her friends do the same with a "cornucopia" theme. Despite her friends' reluctance over the possibility of publicly embarrassing themselves, they agree to do it for Gina's sake, and Judy offers to design the girls' wardrobe. In the following montage, Judy fashions fruit and vegetable costumes for herself and her friends. They attempt to make their way to the auditorium for the photoshoot before anyone sees them, but the school bell suddenly rings. The other school students come out of the classrooms and laugh at the girls as soon as they notice them. In the school auditorium, the girls meet with Gina Miller and Amy the Camera Girl in their embarrassing costumes. Gina also laughs at them, explaining that she just wanted them to take a group photo in front of a cornucopia backdrop. Annoyed that they publicly embarrassed themselves for no reason, the girls dress Gina up in a costume just like theirs, and they take their group photo while wishing the viewer a happy holiday. Characters # Wendy Wonders # Lori Creaser # Rachel Finster # Gina Miller # Judy von Puckett # Keith Evans # Elsa McMorgan # Jack Andrews # Tim Plaisence # Jimmy Stones # Scarlett Ferris # Melody # Penelope # Nina von Puckett # Big Bob von Puckett # Clyde Finster # Tawnya Finster # Abby Snowglode # Zee Kazaam # Jessica Piper # Layla Parton # Oliver McQueen # Tara Glimmer # Pamela McIvy # Julie Grande # Andy Tuffkowski # Brainy Puffie # Billy Minnesota # Michelle Vortex # Ronnie Rivera # Younglee Song # Dory Fallsdale # Iris Smith # Sarah Duncan # Finn & Flenn # Amy the Photo Girl # Mr. Glennburg # Principal Goodway # Vice Principal Hundinger # Angry Lunch Lady # Coach Levi # Gina's Mom # Gina's Dad # Robert Miller # Bindi Miller # Bob Miller # Grandma Lyn Miller Notes References * Judy von Puckett is watching Dr. Moose's How to Grunt Stole Christmas is parody to Dr. Suess How to Grinch Stole Christmas. * That's a Toys for Kids Donation Box appears in spin-off series Disenchanment Girls that doll appears Starla Star and Raven Dark doll in a box Continuity TBA Milestones TBA Category:TV special